Book of moon (Libro de la luna)
by ShiuninSora666
Summary: Nada dura para siempre, las promesas son olvidadas, tras una vida llena de obstáculos para Honoka por fin tiene la determinación de continuar gracias a un apoyo moral y sentimental, un reencuentro inesperado reúne a µ's, sus amigas de la preparatoria ahora son sus rivales ¿Tendremos un final feliz para esto?
1. Memorias y recuerdos (parte 1)

-Honoka no teníamos idea de...

-¡Cállate Nishikino, ustedes tienen su vida y yo la mía. ¿Por que querría reunirme con ustedes? Para mi ustedes junto con µ's están muertos...

Mi vida a sido trágica, apenas termine la escuela, mi hermana no soporta verme, y apenas he podido recuperarme de todo y ahora aparecen ellas, las odio por lo que ha pasado, en fin si mi vida a sido un fiasco por mi misma ¿Como fue que termine aquí?

.

.

.

.

.

-Prometamos estar siempre en contacto, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan, Nico-chan.

-Claro Honoka lo prometemos-Decía una rubia con nostalgia en la mirada y sonrisa.

-No es como si nos dejáramos de hablar después de todo Honoka-chan.

-Nozomi...

-Vamos, vamos no hay porque ponernos tristes recuerden, ¡Nico Nico Nii!

Siempre me alegraron ustedes y el verlas partir es difícil, pero prometieron que seguiríamos juntas pese a todo.

¡Demonios! Ese maldito sueño otra vez, al menos no lo deje terminar, aunque aun faltan 3 horas para levantarme, es un fastidio siempre tengo que levantarme a las 6 de la mañana y en mi único día libre que puedo despertar a las 10 a.m. lo estoy ahora siendo las 7 a.m.

-Honoka deberías volver a la cama.

-Descuida Tsubasa, hoy me siento con mucha energía...

-¿De nuevo ese sueño?

-Si-dije cambiando mi semblante a uno mas serio-Mas que sueño es una pesadilla, pero todo lo que tengo y soy te lo debo a ti cariño.

-Sabes que te ame desde que estabas en Otonokizaka...

-¡No menciones ese lugar de nuevo! Sabes que ahí fue donde las conocí a esas infelices que me abandonaron.

-Lo siento Honoka. Bueno ¿vuelves a la cama?

Mi querida Tsubasa, fue mi apoyo moral y emocional tras mi trágico pasado, A-rise a sido mi apoyo pese a todo no fue una mala decisión unirme a ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Honoka-chan ¿Como puedes decir eso, si somos tus amigas?-decía una peligris con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Amigas? ¡Jajajaja! Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, no puedo borrar mi pasado pero puedo quitarlas de mi presente y evitarlas a futuro, Minami, ya no llores alégrate porque gracias a mi partida ustedes encontraron el amor la felicidad y el éxito, mientras yo me pudría en las calles, apenas podía comer, sus vidas fueron buenas no se si fue así porque siguieron en contacto o solo porque su único estorbo en la vida que fui yo desapareció...

-¡Honoka nosotras no sabíamos nada!-decía Hanayo con un tono firme pero nervioso.

-¡Cállate Koizumi, les pido no me hablen con tanta confianza, háganlo con mi apellido, aun así me asquea si quiera escucharlas, podrás tener razón, no lo sabían, porque a pesar de mis esfuerzos en ese entonces no daba o me rechazaban, mientras ustedes se tendían la mano de apoyo, no tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí con ustedes, así que si me disculpan.

-Entiende que no te dejaremos ir tonta.

-Suéltame por favor, Sonoda.

-No lo haré, porque somos amigas y...

Un impacto en la cara de Umi resonó con fuerza, mientras esta caía al suelo, debido a la fuerza ejercida en ese golpe, ella solo pudo tocar su mejilla y ver una furiosa Honoka.

-¡Te dije que no son amigas! ¡Por mi pueden morir todas!

Honoka solo se retiraba, intentaba guardar esa lagrima que estaba por caer de su mejilla al darse la vuelta, µ's, su amor y dolor se fusionaban causando su actual sentir, esta no era la misma Honoka que recordaban.

-Tsubasa parecen estar discutiendo.

-Así parece Anju.

-¿No deberías detenerla?

-Ella me pidió dejarlas a solas, ademas debe tener el valor de dejar su pasado, si es cierto lo que dijo µ's unos de sus peores momentos ocurrió gracias a ellas.

.

.

.

.

.

La historia esta por repetirse para mi, pero debo ser fuerte, he superado mi maldito pasado, el que ellas aparezcan no afectara en nada, como si yo aceptara reunirme con ellas de nuevo.

En sus mentes cada Musa se internaba en sus pensamientos:

Umi: ¿Quien eres Honoka?

Kotori: Mi mejor amiga me odia.

Maki: No puedo creer que sea así.

Nozomi: Tenemos que traerla de vuelta.

Eli: Necesitamos hablar con Honoka.

Nico: ¿Que le pasa a esa idiota?

Rin: Esa... esa no puede ser Honoka.

Hanayo: ¿Es esto lo que logramos al final todas?

Honoka: Las enterré en mis recuerdos, lo haré ahora enfrentándolas, malditas.

Así quiera arrepentirme es algo tarde, olvide algunas cosas pero recuerdo las que me marcaron, como es que sigo aquí no lo se, pero las ultimas palabras que escucharan de mi...

Giro encarandolas a la distancia...

-Debo partir, las extrañare, no lloren por mi, gracias a ustedes soy libre...


	2. Memorias y recuerdos (Parte 2)

Mi vida no fue como lo esperaba, terminar mis estudios si, ser feliz del todo, tristemente no fue así y mi vida fue decayendo, al punto de intentar cometer locuras.

Después de la graduación de las de tercero continué mis estudios en la preparatoria Otonokizaka, por fin había pasado a 3er año junto con Umi y Kotori, ambas un poco decaídas puesto que ya no seriamos mas μ's, Maki, Hanayo y Rin pasaron a 2do año, mi vida hasta ese entonces transcurría normal, no duro mucho nuestro contacto a distancia con Nico, Eli y Nozomi, pues Nico entro en un internado para aprender a cocinar y ser chef, Eli fue a una universidad en Rusia y Nozomi acepto la propuesta de sus padres para irse a vivir con ellos y estudiar en alguna universidad cercana, nunca supe a donde pero supuse que seria lo mejor para ella.

Después de que se fueron Kotori se le declaro a Umi, no se como fue entonces y no me interesa saber como fue, pero después de eso se distanciaron de mi, era como si yo estorbara entre ellas, nunca pude decirles lo que me sucedió...

Maki mantuvo su relación a distancia con Nico, aunque afecto un poco a la pelirroja que se alejara un poco ¿Quien se declara 1 semana antes de graduarse? escuchaba ocasionalmente en el club que Maki iba a verla y Nico la visitaba en su casa en sus días libres, pese a todo parecían llevar una buena relación, nunca tuve mucha cercanía con ambas así que no les dije nada...

Rin y Hanayo se confesaron su amor por accidente frente a todas, fue divertido hasta cierto punto como Rin decía "nya" por su miedo, alegría y enojo, ciertamente era muy celosa y eso llegaba a asustarnos a todas, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas nos ignoraban a todas después de todo, tampoco tuve oportunidad...

Eli y Nozomi, no supe mucho de ellas después de 2 semanas, cuando perdí todo contacto con ellas, me afecto pues eran mi ultima esperanza en desahogarme de mis penas.

Un día regresando de la escuela, de nuevo sola, todas se iban a pasar la tarde con sus parejas, yo no tenia nada mas que hacer, así que ayudaba a mis padres mas tiempo en la tienda de dulces, después de todo era tradición de la familia, me dedicaba un poco al estudio, pero también practicaba mi canto y baile, pues si bien nos separamos nunca perdí esa pasión, nunca trate de continuar μ's, quedo muy en claro que no seriamos las mismas sin las de 3ro.

Hasta que llego ese día, a mediados de ciclo escolar tuve mas estrés por mis estudios y trabajar en casa, mis padres empezaban a expandir por poco la dulcería, al parecer la pasta de Judias rojas y blancas eran populares por la zona, así que mis padres viendo tal éxito decidieron expandirse. Yo cuidaba el negocio como siempre, mi hermana se encontraba estudiando y no me gustaba molestarla mientras estudiaba, preparaba los chocolates, los Dangos todo yo sola, pero por la presión no dormía lo suficiente, por lo que al terminar de atender a un cliente que se me hizo algo familiar, pero parecía ocultarse de la gente no lo se, bueno cuando deje de atenderlo o atenderla, me quede dormida un momento, pero olvide que deje los chocolates horneando por lo cual se quemaron, el olor me despertó y enseguida fui a sacarlos, había arruinado la preparación de 2 horas, tenia que hacerlo de nuevo, maldita sea la mía, en cuanto llegaron mis padres y vieron mi desastre se disgustaron conmigo, me hirió lo que en ese momento me dijeron esas palabras resonarían en mi mente por el resto de mi vida...

"Honoka no eres mas que una inútil, no sirves para nada"

Mis lagrimas solo brotaron de mis ojos y salí corriendo de ahí, me encerré en mi habitación a llorar, intentaba ser lo mejor que podía, todos tenemos fallos, lloraba; lloraba mientras escuchaba a mis padres disgustados conmigo, no solo por mi error decían que era una inútil ¿Por un error soy una inútil para ellos? Llore hasta quedar dormida.

.

Un estruendo me despertó de golpe, esa sensación temblar hasta mi cuarto, me levante de golpe no podía ver nada, había humo saliendo de la parte baja, la cocina, apenas distinguí unas siluetas tiradas en el piso, como pude las lleve afuera, eran mi madre y mi padre, Yukiho aun no salia de la casa, llame a los bomberos con mi celular, tras la llamada me aventure de nuevo en la casa, no encontraba a mi hermana, no resistía mas salí pues casi me asfixiaba, por suerte llegaron los bomberos junto con las ambulancias para mis padres, pero mi hermana no aparecía, pensaba lo peor, cuando vi a un bombero sacándola cargada en brazos, mi preocupación de ver a mi hermana no responder a mi llamado, hasta que por fin pude verla moverse, me acerque feliz pues mi hermana estaba bien y mis padres estaban siendo atendidos y pronto serian trasladados al hospital, esa alegría fue opacada al ver a mi hermana con la mitad del cuerpo desfigurado por la supuesta explosión, estaba viva pero grave, me fui de inmediato al hospital con mi familia, fue ahí donde todo cambio.

Tras pasar la noche ahí mientras me interrogaban y realizaban estudios para descartar cualquier daño en mi, me informaron que al parecer un fuga de gas fue la causante alguien prendió un cerillo cerca de ahí y la explosión se dio, por lo visto fue mi hermana mientras buscaba algo de comer, mis padres fueron afectados debido a que se encontraban cerca de la cocina al momento, aun así ellos perdieron la vida 4 horas después de llegar al hospital, la única sobreviviente mi hermana y yo.

No podía creerlo, en ese momento vino a mi memoria el momento que me regañaron, no apague el horno después de salir huyendo, yo fui la culpable...

Me permitieron ver a mi hermana, a pesar de tener daños a mitad del cuerpo, fue atendida en totalidad de su cuerpo, no podía postergar mas la verdad, así que le dije a mi hermana lo ocurrido y la muerte de nuestros padres, Yukiho no podía hablar pero notaba tristeza y odio en su mirada, con el paso del tiempo comprendí que me odiaba.

Fuimos puestas a custodia de mi abuela, fui la única que regreso a casa por algunas cosas de mi hermana y mías, y lo poco rescatable que quedaba.

Mi hermana continuo llendo a Otonokizaka al igual que yo, nos atrasamos por la situación, pensé que mis amigas se preocuparían por mi, podría desahogarme con ellas, tenia que sacar este dolor y culpa, no fue lo que recibí sin embargo fui ignorada, ni siquiera notaron que no vine en 2 semanas, apenas y pude terminar todo de mis estudios, mi cargo de presidenta fue reasignado, como esperaba Maki, Rin y Hanayo se harían cargo de ahora en adelante, en mi graduación fue difícil estar sin mis padres, mi hermana ni siquiera estuvo presente, la entendía después de todo, mi abuela tampoco pudo ir pues era bastante grande para estar ahí, no lo soportaría, Umi y Kotori recibían sus galardones como mejores estudiantes de 3er año, Maki como 2do año, y las que siguieron, bueno no las conocía.

Al terminar todo salí de ahí sería la ultima vez que estaría en esta escuela el lugar donde conocí a las personas que ahora se habían alejado, mi semblante cambio cuando vi a Nozomi, Eli y Nico en la entrada, pensé que ellas se habían ido pero regresaron para vernos graduarnos, corrí hacia ellas feliz por verlas, me detuve cuando vi que se acercaban a Umi, Kotori, Maki, Rin y Hanayo, pensaba en acercarme como si nada hubiera sucedido, intentar ser yo de nuevo, las llame con la energía que ellas decían que me caracterizaba, pero fue en vano cuando las vi alejarse, ni siquiera me vieron o escucharon, todas me habían dejado de lado, me abandonaron.

El funeral de mis padres fue poco después, yo solo me culpaba de lo sucedido, lo único que me quedaba de familia la sentía distanciada de mi y mis amigas...

Terminando el entierro fui cabizbaja a casa de mi abuela, cuando la escuche llorando pues los gastos de Yukiho eran elevados y no contábamos con esos recursos, no soporte verla así, esa misma noche huí de casa dejando una nota y todos mis ahorros a mi abuela, ella cargaba con eso por mi culpa.

Deambule por la calles, tenia la esperanza en que mi hermana, mi abuela me buscaran, la fe en mis antiguas amigas buscándome no creció solo desapareció, fui olvidada por todas, debí haber muerto yo en aquella explosión, pensaba todo el tiempo.

Así viví por 4 años, cuando cumplí los 21 años decidí darme un regalo a mi misma, acabar con mi sufrimiento, saltar al vacío era lo correcto, en cuanto intente dar el paso, algo me jalo y tiro al suelo, haciendo que me golpeara en la cabeza...

.

Desperté en un lugar totalmente diferente a donde estaba, cubierta con una manta, un pijama y al parecer estaba limpia, no me bañaba desde todo ese tiempo en calle.

-Por fin despiertas, empezaba a preocuparme.

Esa voz se me hacia familiar gire con incertidumbre para ver quien me hablaba.

-¡Tsubasa!

-Me parece que necesitas comer.

-Yo no debería...

-Vamos debes comer, después hablaremos, anda y mañana hablamos.

Estuve tanto tiempo sola sin muestras de afecto, apenas y podía recordar esas sensaciones.


	3. Verdades reveladas

Vaya esto esta delicioso parece ser que a Tsubasa no le ha ido nada mal, no como a mi, pero ¿como fue que me encontró? Y aun mas raro ¿como supo que era yo?

-Si que tenias hambre Honoka.

-Ehh... Bueno... ¿No se quien sea esa tal Honoka señorita?

-Aun no sabes mentir sigues temblando cada vez que lo haces.

-Bueno yo...

-Honoka ¿Que te paso? No supe de ti tras la graduación

-No quiero hablar de eso Tsubasa, mi vida fue decayendo poco a poco hasta terminar en lo que soy ahora, como lo habrás notado, intente suicidarme, ese seria mi ultimo regalo en la vida miserable que he tenido-Dije mirando hacia abajo, no quería derrumbarme frente a nadie de nuevo.

-¿Regalo?

-Si, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 21, y como estoy harta de mi misma, intente lo que tu evitaste-decía derramando una lagrima.

Sin mas levante la mirada sentía un cálido cuerpo junto al mio, eso era algo que en 4 años no experimente, un abrazo.

-Honoka, no se porque estas así, ni que fue de ti pero no quiero que hagas algo como eso de nuevo-Decía mientras abrazaba a Honoka y escondía un poco mi rostro sobre su pecho- No pienses así, quisiera que me contaras todo lo que te ha sucedido hasta este punto, pero esperare a que estés lista.

-Gracias, por entenderlo. Pero no puedo causarte molestias me iré ahora mismo, discul...-Dije mientras la separaba un poco de mi, solo para sentirla de nuevo junta a mi con mas fuerza.

-No te iras, tú te quedaras aquí esta noche.

-Pero...

-¡Sin peros!-decía mientras me separaba de ella mirándola a los ojos-Tu quedaras aquí.

Su tono sigue siendo tan firme que cuando la conocí.

-Es... esta bien, no me iré por hoy.

No sabia que mi segunda vida estaba por comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

Mmmmmm... Huele delicioso.

-¡Honoka, despierta el desayuno esta listo!

-Mmmmm, ya voy...

Honoka, a pesar de todo sigue siendo tan autentica, tal como la conocí, me preocupa, algo debió suceder para que terminara así, pero ¿Que sería? Tal vez sepan algo sus amigas de .

-Listo estoy despierta.

-Buenos di... y ¿¡esa ropa!?

-Es la ropa con la que llegue aquí.

-Te deje ropa limpia en la cama para que te vistieras.

-Pero...

-Anda y vete a cambiar.

-Mou, no cambiaste ni un poco en este tiempo-Decía Honoka con un puchero.

Sera mejor ir sirviendo el desayuno. Me agradaba la idea de que Honoka viviera conmigo, se que decía quedarse esa noche, pero la idea de vivir juntas rondaba en mi cabeza, después de todo Anju y Erena llevaban viviendo juntas 3 años, no tendría nada de malo en que Honoka viva aquí.

-Listo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a vestirme así, siquiera a usar esta ropa.

Solo mire a Honoka, pese haber estado en un estado tan deplorable, parecía que solo necesitaba un baño, esa blusa de color azul se apegaba a su cuerpo resaltando su figura, sus pechos sin duda habían crecido, uno shorts blancos hacías resaltar sus piernas, vaya que eran lindas, y unas sandalias igual de blancas, su rostro aun me hipnotizaba como la primera vez, ahora tenia un rostro mas maduro, su cabello mas largo y brillante, pues la suciedad lo opacaba, sus labios rosas, y sus ojos eran aun mas bellos cuando los miraba aunque un brillo que estaba en ellos había desaparecido.

-¡Tsubasa! ¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento, me perdí un momento.

-Tranquila.

-¿Me veo mal Tsubasa?

-No, no, no, no, no, no te ves muy linda, hermosa.

-Si sigues diciendo eso me voy a sonrojar, pero gracias.

-Lo siento, ¿bien nos sentamos? hoy tenemos un día muy ocupado.

-¿Ocupado?

-Tu cumpleaños fue ayer, así que iremos al cine, a la pista de hielo, a cenar y...

-No

-¿Ehh?

-Tsubasa no quiero que gastes tu tiempo en mi, no merezco ese trato después de todo... lo que presenciaste anoche.

-Honoka, saldremos hoy a divertirnos ¿quedo claro?

-Tu mirada me sigue asustando.

-¿Quedo claro?- decía Tsubasa poniendo la cara mas aterradora que podía.

-Esta bien.

-¡Siiiii!

.

Sin duda fue el mejor día que pude tener, fui al parque con Tsubasa, me compro un helado, fuimos al cine y a cenar, me dejo escoger un lugar al que ir, así que decidí caminar por aquellos lugares donde se encontraban cosas de idols, al principio pensé que seria buena idea, tras un par de minutos recordé que eso conllevaría a pensar de nuevo en µ's y en ellas, tal como predije ahí estaban pequeños recuerdos nuestros, pero notaba que no había nada sobre mi, había sobre nuestros inicios pero nada sobre mi incluso...

-Honoka, compre pastel para llevar a casa.

-Tsubasa...-Dije en tono seco.

-¿Que pasa Honoka?

-¿Que ha sido de µ's todo este tiempo?

-Sabia que preguntarías eso tarde o temprano, aunque no pensé en que fuera tan pronto.

-¿Eh?

-Si vamos a casa te contare todo.

-Esta bien.

Tsubasa cambio por completo su semblante, mientras nos dirigimos a su casa, después de 15 minutos llegamos, ninguna hablo en todo el camino.

No fue hasta que entramos nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos.

-Honoka te has preguntado ¿porque nadie te reconocía en la calle?

-Realmente no me había puesto a pensar en ello, bueno hace mucho terminoµ's, así que...

-No, la verdad después de que ustedes hicieron popular el Love Live! Hubo mas concursos, hasta la fecha, no se si recuerdes que yo continué como idol en A-rise, a la fecha lo soy junto con ellas aun.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, en la tercera edición fuimos invitadas al Love Live! en ese entonces, me sorprendió cuando informaron que µ's seguiría tras nosotras, pensaba que te vería ahí, hasta que escuche el discurso de apertura de Umi.

-Sonoda-murmuraba Honoka para si misma, Tsubasa parecía no haberlo escuchado.

-En el decía que habías muerto, a causa de un incendio.

-¡¿Que?!

-Reaccione igual que tu de sorprendida, hasta ahora ellas son invitadas al Love Live! Y han ofrecido conciertos en homenaje a su difunta líder, si quieres saber mas de ellas por su cuenta, solo se que Nico consiguió ser una idol por si sola, Rin es deportista amateur, Maki es doctora, Nozomi se volvió astrónoma y da clases en la universidad, Hanayo abrió su propio restaurante, Eli abrió su escuela de baile junto a su hermana, Kotori es diseñadora de modas y Umi se dedico a la literatura. De ti nunca supe nada hasta ayer.

-Esas malditas traidoras.

-¿Honoka? ¿Que pasa?

-Las odio, no puedo creerlo.

-Calma Honoka, solo fue un error de ellas de seguro no sabían que tu...

.¡Cállate! No perdonare lo que ellas me hicieron a traición.

-¿Ho... Honoka?

-Lo siento Tsubasa me altere no quería gritarte, es solo que...

-Quizá es momento de que me digas que sucedió para que estés así con ellas.

-Esta bien, me resulta difícil confiar en alguien, pero lo haré.

-Mi desgracia, sin darme cuenta empezó desde la creación de µ's...


	4. ¿Triste Pero cierto?

-Así, que ellas te abandonaron, incluso antes de lo que les paso a tus padres.

-Para resumirlo, si.

-Ahora entiendo porque tu odio hacia ellas, pero Honoka eso no es bueno, deberías olvidarlo, no tienes porque hablarles de nuevo si no quieres.

-Exacto las odio y no quisiera ni verlas, me dejaron cuando mas las necesitaba, yo estuve ahí para ellas, cuando empezaron sus relaciones, cuando vivimos momentos difíciles, no quiero que suene como recompensa por estar con ellas, pero...

-Te entiendo Honoka, pero me duele saber que viviste en la calle por 4 años.

-Eso no es nada comparado a lo que sentía por dentro es frío de las calles era mas cálido que mi interior.

-Se que no esta bien lo que sientes, deberías perdonarlas...

-¡Nunca! No por nada desahogue esas penas mías en la música.

-Después de todo ¿Aun seguiste componiendo?

-Solo escribía las letras, la música aun suena en mis mente.

-¿Podría ver tus letras?

-En el abrigo que me trajiste debe estar una pequeña libreta.

-Voy por ella, mientras come tu pastel.

.

-Mmmmm... Delicioso había olvidado este dulce sabor.

-Honoka...

-¿Que pasa Tsubasa?

-Estas letras son de odio y melancólicas, no hay nada ademas de esto expresado en tus palabras.

-Te dije que es lo único que sentía en estos años.

-Si así es la letra no quiero imaginar la música.

-Extrañamente la música es neutra.

-¿Que?

-A como la pienso no es ni tan triste, pero tampoco tan alegre.

-¿Quisieras tocar algo para mi? Ahí tengo mi piano, puedes usarlo si gustas.

-Solo aprendí un poco mirando a Ma... Nishikino tocar.

-No importa te escuchare gustosa, ademas puedo ayudarte si gustas.

-Bien, pero...

-Me comeré tu rebanada de pastel.

-Honoka no corras con mi pastel, te comiste todo.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿No responde?

-Debe estar ocupada con algo.

-¿Le marcaste a su celular?

-A su celular, a su departamento incluso a nuestro representante por si sabía donde estaba.

-Mejor vayamos a buscarla en su departamento, ya vez que es bastante holgazana.

-Tienes razón vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Quítate de encima Tsubasa!

-Lo siento no puedo escucharte, este pastel esta delicioso.

-Compondremos la canción o no Tsubasa.

-Mas que petición, parece una orden Honoka, pero esta bien vamos.

-Ya no podía respirar.

-Ven vayamos al estudio.

No había visto esta habitación, esto no es un departamento es un palacio.

-Bien Honoka, muéstrame que es de ti en la música.

-Tratare de sorprenderte.

Esa melodía suena hermosa, no puedo distinguir que transmite pero me causa varias sensaciones, me hace sentir triste, alegre, enojada, melancólica es como si Honoka dijera todo por lo que paso con esa melodía...

-basa...

Es tan confuso...

-Tsubasa.

No se que pensar de ello...

-¡Tsubasa respondeme!

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?-despertaba confusa Tsubasa de tu trance.

-¿Que te pareció?

-Honoka no hay palabras para describir lo que me hiciste sentir.

-¿No te gusto?

-Solo puedo hacer algo.

-¿Que cosa?

Honoka fue abrazada de imprevisto por Tsubasa, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, pero había algo que la confundía su corazón también latía fuertemente, no entendía que sucedía en su interior. Se sentía tan tranquila, tan relajada, protegida, sera que ese sentimiento de amor seguía viva en ella. No pudo mas que corresponder ese abrazo, ambas se miraban a los ojos separándose levemente de ese abrazo, ahora solo quedaba una mínima separación de sus labios, pero algo las interrumpió.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!

-Parece que alguien entro al departamento Tsubasa, déjame ver.

-No, Honoka podría ser peligroso.

-Shhhh...

Honoka solo abría rápidamente la puerta de ese estudio mientras caían las dos chicas que hace un momento las estaban espiando.

-¡¿Que hacen aquí? Anju, Erena.

-Lo sentimos Tsubasa, no queríamos interrumpirte con tu visita.

-Eso no es excusa Erena.

-Si lo sentimos Tsubasa y usted es...

-¿No me recuerdas Anju?

-No realmente, lo siento.

-Quizá esto les haga recordarme- Honoka solo levantaba una proporción de su cabello naranja y la colocaba en el costado derecho como una coleta, ante tal acto Anju y Erena abrían la boca y los ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Ho... Honoka?

-Vaya que tardaron en reaccionar chicas.

-¡Honoka!-Ambas chicas se lanzaban a Honoka tirando estrepitosamente al suelo mientras la abrazaban sin parar.

-Me están matando, déjenme respirar.

-Oigan están matando a mi novia aplastando...-Tsubasa decía esto y rápidamente se tapaba la boca, al descubrir sus palabras.

-Oh vaya Tsubasa-chan ¿Lo dijiste o lo pensaste?

-Yo...

Ambas chicas se levantaban y apoyaban a Honoka para levantarse, y esta miraba a Tsubasa de frente.

-Honoka lo siento, es lo que tu, tu... tu me gust...

Tsubasa esperaba un golpe o rechazo directo de Honoka pero en cambio fue sorprendida por un beso de su amada.

-Yo te amo Tsubasa, a pesar de todo, es un sentimiento de mi hacia ti que no murió. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Honoka... me haces tan feliz.-Tsubasa abrazaba a su ahora novia, no cabía en la felicidad que sentía.

-¡Ey! Estamos presentes, esperen a que nos vayamos...

-Ustedes lo hacían frente a mi y no decía nada.

-Bueno empate Tsubasa, Honoka se que es pronto y quiero preguntarte algo.

-Claro.

-Tu estabas tocando esa melodía en el piano.

-Si.

-Bueno no se si Anju y Tsubasa comparten mi opinión, pero... ¡Te gustaría unirte a A-Rise! El Love Live! Sera pronto y seria increíble mostrar que sigues...

Tsubasa interrumpía a su amiga con señas de manos para que no continuara.

-Tranquila cariño, si mostrar que no estoy muerta, es interesante tu propuesta, no se que piensen ellas.

-Por mi esta bien, me impresionas Honoka-decía muy animada Anju.

-Me encantaría que mi novia cante junto a mi-Ahora decía Tsubasa a la par que la abrazaba por detrás.

-Bueno si lo pones así...

-Ademas daríamos un gran espectáculo, un preludio antes de μ's.

-μ's ¿estará ahí?

-Lo siento Honoka, se que son tus amigas y si quieres presentarte junto con ellas esta bien no tienes porque...

-Acepto.

-¿Eh?

-Me uniré a A-Rise.

-¿Enserio?

-Si no tengo interés en volver con ellas, y para demostrarlo déjenme tocar y cantar algo en el piano de mi ahora novia.

Honoka se sentaba frente al piano, ese día no fue malo, paso un rato agradable, su amor ahora era su novia, volvía a dedicarse a lo que le gustaba y mejor aun para ella, tendría la oportunidad de encarar a sus excompañeras.

Mi vida fue μ's, mi sueño, no lo negare, tan solo recordarlas es doloroso, pero a la vez me llena de rabia, pensar en ello es triste, pero es cierto que disfrutare cada segundo de mi venganza, mi vida fue deprimente pero...

-Con amor para ti Tsubasa.

Aquellas notas solo dejaban salir el amor que tenia oculto Honoka, ya tendría tiempo para el rencor después...


	5. Opresión liberada

-Eso a sido terrible Honoka.

-Así a sido mi vida Erena, pero por favor deja de llorar, ahora estoy bien aquí junto a ustedes.

-Lo se pero es demasiado para mi.

-Entendido gracias Anzu-Terminaba de hablar Erena por teléfono mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Quien era Anju?-Preguntaba Tsubasa.

-Hablaba con Anzu, me confirmo las fechas de presentaciones, las ganancias, algunas cosas no muy relevantes y por supuesto la fecha del Love Live!

-¿Tan pronto lo confirmaron?

-Si Erena.

-¿Y cuando será?

-Aún tenemos tiempo Tsubasa, sera dentro de 2 meses, pero ya hice los arreglos para que esta vez no seamos nosotras quienes abramos el evento.

-¿Crees poder lograr eso?-Por fin se adentraba en la conversación Honoka.

-No estoy segura, me confirmara Anzu un mes antes del evento para prepararnos.

-Cariño ¿Quien es Anzu?

-¡Oh cierto! Tu no la conoces, es nuestra representante.

-Parece hacer muy bien su trabajo.

-Si.

-Bien chicas si tenemos 2 meses para estar listas será mejor empezar lo mas pronto posible, hoy es cumpleaños de Honoka, así que practicaremos mañana, que esta noche la llevare a cenar.-Tomaba la palabra la líder de A-Rise.

-Ok, Anju y yo nos retiramos, solo no se desvelen demasiado-Decía esto último con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Pervertidas.

.

-Bien Honoka ya es hora de irnos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-¡Hace 4 horas que se fueron Anju y Erena!

-Lo siento, me arreglare en 10 minutos.

-¡Date prisa!

Que haría sin esta tonta que llego a mi vida de nuevo, me enamore de ella al instante que la conocí y tenerla aquí y ahora conmigo me llena de felicidad, te amo Honoka Kousaka.

-¡Estoy lista!

-Bien vamonos cariño.

-Espera Tsubasa.

-¿Que sucede?

Honoka solo se acercaba a Tsubasa depositando un beso en sus labios, situación que sonrojo mucho a ambas. Honoka se comenzaba a separar.

-Bien vamonos.

-Honoka, no me dejes con ganas de mas.

La cena transcurrió sin novedades, solo un momento que llenaba de felicidad y amor a ambas chicas, les bastaba la simpleza de su compañía para estar felices, a pesar de no ser muy bien visto por algunas personas ellas no dudaban en mostrarse su amor, dentro de los estándares correctos si dejarse llevar. Terminaron de cenar y se dispusieron a volver al departamento de Tsubasa.

-Oye Honoka.

-Dime.

-¿Que crees que pase cuando las veas de nuevo?

-No lo se, no he planeado nada malo, y no creas que unirme a A-Rise tiene que ver con una venganza o algo parecido, realmente me gustaría cantar y componer contigo.

-Confío en ti Honoka, y pase lo que pase...

-...

-Te amo Kousaka Honoka.

-Y yo te amo Kira Tsubasa.

Debí pensar que Tsubasa se preocuparía por creer que me uní al grupo como una venganza, debo pensar ahora en que haré cuando ellas me reconozcan, la prensa y la sociedad las puedo sobrellevar, la pregunta es ¿Que haré?.

.

.

.

.

.

-No quiero ensayar nya.

-Cállate Rin, no falta mucho para que lleguemos, ademas recuerda que lo hacemos por que nos gusta y en honor a Honoka, ella habría deseado continuar con esto.

-Lo siento Maki, bien demonos prisa nya.

-No corras.

.

.

.

.

.

UN MES Y MEDIO DESPUES

-Estoy agotada.

-Es solo que eres holgazana Nico.

-Entreno casi diario, ademas me dedico a esto pero tus rutinas son infernales Umi.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tranquila Umi, no exageres si.

-Escucha a Kotori nya. ¡Nozomi deja de asustar así a Kayocchin!

-¡Que alguien me ayude!

-Ustedes no son divertidas, bien continuare con Nico y después Eli.

-¡Harasho!

-¿Pueden comportarse de una buena vez?

-Entonces sigues tu Maki.

-¿Eh? No, por favor, No...Nozomi ¡NOOOOOO!

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya que tienes energía Honoka.

-Nunca deje de entrenar, aunque siento que no he dado el 100% de mi Erena.

-Presumida-Decía con un puchero inflando sus mejillas Tsubasa.

"TIN-TIN"

-¿Que sucede Anju?

-Parece que Anzu me mando por fin la confirmación de nuestra presentación en el Love Live!

-¿Y que dice?-Preguntaba Honoka disimulando su ansiedad ante la respuesta de los organizadores.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Nosotras iremos después de y daremos la gran noticia Honoka.

-Bien. Continuemos.

-¿Otra vez Honoka?

-Si Tsubasa practica un poco mas tendrá un regalo especial esta noche

-¡Ohayousoro!-Gritaba mientras hacia un pose militar.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo se lo vi en televisión.

-Tsubasa... Bien continuemos ¡1, 2, 3, 4...!

El destino esta a mi favor.

.

.

.

.

.

DIA DEL LOVE LIVE!

Las chicas se encontraban en sus respectivos camerinos, con un cambio de look nadie pudo reconocer a Honoka, pues traía una gabardina, una peluca y un sombrero, si bien llamaba un poco la atención, nadie se le acercaba por miedo y por pedido de Tsubasa. Las chicas se alistaban con la vestimenta que usaron al cantar "Shocking Party", Honoka vestía de igual manera con ligeras diferencias, estaba lista para salir a brillar de nuevo y opacar a 8 chicas mas.

Honoka no pudo evitar escuchar, algo que la llenaba de recuerdos, los intento olvidar pero no era algo fácil para ella, entre su pequeño vestíbulo junto al camerino contrario la protegía de ser descubierta a punto de llorar. Solo el conteo final "...7, 8, 9 ¡ empieza la música!

Tras un concierto de 6 canciones interpretado por , Honoka y A-Rise escuchaban tras el escenario el discurso final del grupo.

Umi disponía de aquel momento.

-Gracias a todos y deseamos suerte a todas participantes de este evento tan especial. ¡En homenaje a nuestra difunta líder Kousaka Honoka-Decía a la vez que se proyectaba una fotografía de Honoka en la pantalla.

Se retiraban de dicho escenario.

Honoka estaba a punto de soltar sus lagrimas, pero como pudo las retuvo y tomo su posición.

-Suerte chicas.

-Gracias .-Respondía Tsubasa.

-¡Damas y caballeros! Continuamos con la presentación del grupo A-Rise.

Subían las chicas al escenario.

ahora esperaba el inicio del concierto de sus antiguas rivales tras el escenario. Pero antes de comenzar Tsubasa tomaba el micrófono para dar un mensaje.

-Gracias por estar aquí esta noche, queremos felicitar y desear suerte a todas las participantes de la edición de Love Live! De este año. Y dar una exclusiva. Esta noche presentaremos a una nueva integrante.

Todo mundo quedaba sorprendido ante tal mensaje, solo esperaban con gran sorpresa el integrante nuevo de A-Rise.

Se apagaban las luces y se encendía una luz bajo el escenario a la vez que salia humo, una silueta aparecía poco a poco, al escenario, aun no distinguían quien sería esa persona. Al estar totalmente en el escenario se apagaron las luces ante todos.

Y empezaba el intro de "Shocking Party" y aquella persona volteaba ante las sorpresa de todos y algunos murmullos, reconocían a esa persona. Todo se confirmo cuando alguien del público grito ¡Honoka! Todo mundo terminaba por digerir el momento y se entregaban a la diversión y sorpresa; mientras todo estaba boquiabierta ante lo que vieron, hasta que Umi rompió el silencio.

-Ho... Hono... ¡Honoka esta viva!

Tras una presentación exitosa y la ovación de todo el público, se retiraron del escenario, al llegar al backstage la primera en ser interceptada fue Honoka por .

-¡Honoka que sorpresa!-Decía enérgicamente Kotori.

-Por favor, tengan la amabilidad de no acercarse a mi o si quiera dirigirme la palabra.

Aquello solo las dejo con un completo asombro.

-¿Oye que te pasa Honoka? Somos tus amigas y...

-Como siempre Nozomi intentando arreglar todo, les dije que no me hablen ¿o acaso no pueden entenderlo?

-¿Pasa algo Honoka?-Se acercaba y tomaba del hombro a Honoka.

-Todo esta bien, solo déjame sola con ellas un momento.

-Si tu lo dices.

Volvía Honoka a centrar su vista en su antiguo grupo.

-Bien me retiro.

-¡Espera Honoka!-Se lanzaba Umi y tomaba por la mano.

-¡Ya les dije que no me toquen!-Se apartaba violentamente de ese agarre.

-Tranquila Honoka nya.

-La inútil haciendo su intervención.

-Deja en paz a Rin.

-Y la autoproclamada Idol No.1 defendiendo algo estúpido como su amistad, me dan asco.

-Ho...Honoka ¿Por que eres así con nosotras? Ademas pensábamos que tu estabas muerta.-Decía con miedo Hanayo.

-Pensaban mal idiotas, si solo hay una manera de que me dejen en paz les diré lo que paso.

Conté todo lo que me sucedió en ese entonces desde su abandono, la muerte de mis padres, el accidente con Yukiho y mi encuentro con Tsubasa, decidí omitir mi intento de suicidio. Apenas y pude mantenerme con cordura pues las lagrimas que escurrían por mis mejillas delataban que estaba a punto de entrar en un llanto profundo y desgarrador.

-Honoka no teníamos idea de...

-¡Cállate Nishikino, ustedes tienen su vida y yo la mía. ¿Por que querría reunirme con ustedes? Para mi ustedes junto con µ's están muertos...

-Tranquila Honoka.-Decía Nico.

-No estoy dispuesta a confiar de nuevo en algo tan estúpido como la amistad, y si lo hiciera no sería con ustedes, no caeré en esa situación en que las necesito y ustedes se largan, no se volver a repetir, sentirme atraída por volver al grupo que yo inicie, obedecerlas y mejorar mi actitud ante ustedes patético.

-Honoka-chan ¿Como puedes decir eso, si somos tus amigas?-decía una peligris con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Amigas? ¡Jajajaja! Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, no puedo borrar mi pasado pero puedo quitarlas de mi presente y evitarlas a futuro, Minami, ya no llores alégrate porque gracias a mi partida ustedes encontraron el amor la felicidad y el éxito, mientras yo me pudría en las calles, apenas podía comer, sus vidas fueron bueno no se si fue así porque siguieron en contacto o solo porque su único estorbo en la vida que fui yo desapareció...

-¡Honoka nosotras no sabíamos nada!-Decía Hanayo con un tono firme pero nervioso.

-¡Cállate Koizumi, les pido no me hablen con tanta confianza, háganlo con mi apellido, aun así me asquea si quiera escucharlas, podrás tener razón, no lo sabían, porque a pesar de mis esfuerzos en ese entonces no daba o me rechazaban, mientras ustedes se tendían la mano de apoyo, no tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí con ustedes, así que si me disculpan.

-Entiende que no te dejaremos ir tonta.

-Suéltame por favor, Sonoda.

-No lo haré, porque somos amigas y...

Un impacto en la cara de Umi resonó con fuerza, mientras esta caía al suelo, debido a la fuerza ejercida en ese golpe, ella solo pudo tocar su mejilla y ver una furiosa Honoka.

-¡Te dije que no son amigas! ¡Por mi pueden morir todas!

quedaban sorprendidas por la actitud de su vieja amiga y por sus ultimas palabras

-Debo partir, las extrañare, no lloren por mi, gracias a ustedes soy libre...

Honoka solo tenia en mente el sufrimiento que pasaba ella y sus antiguas compañeras.

Adiós , les digo adiós...


	6. Cambio de planes

2 MESES DESPUES

-Ese maldito sueño.

-Debes calmarte Honoka.

-Lamento esto Tsubasa, es solo que es un poco estresante esto.

-Deberías dejar de lado eso.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos pronto tenemos que planear la gira con la compañía.

-Bien, termino de desayunar y nos vamos, Erena y Anju ya deberían de estar en camino.

-Ok, date prisa.

.

.

.

.

.

-Si llegamos tarde Tsubasa se enojara.

-Ya cálmate Erena, llegaremos a tiempo.

-Bueno entonces... ¡Quítate de encima!

-No.

.

.

.

.

.

Subí al auto junto a Tsubasa, le dimos la tarde libre a nuestro chófer, así que conduci hasta la compañía, no hubo un tema en especial del cual hablar, pues evitaba que me cuestionara sobre mis decisiones.

-Por fin llegamos.

-Buenos días señorita Kousaka, Tsubasa.

-Buenos días Anzu. ¿Aun no llegan Anju y Erena?

-No señorita Kousaka, aun no llegan.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Honoka, enserio no hay ningún problema.

-Si, si, lo siento señ... Honoka.

-¡Ya llegamos!

-¿Por que tardaron tanto Erena?

-Fue... por... por ¿Y tu porque llegas temprano Tsubasa? si siempre eras la última en llegar

-Desde que vivo con Honoka, ella me a vuelto un poco mas disciplinada. Ahora responde.

-Bueno...-Erena se sonrojaba a la vez que pensaba en que decir.

-¡Yo digo que no hace falta que se explique ahora! Ya estamos aquí y es lo importante así que podemos continuar con los planes de la gira.

-Pero Honoka ¿que tal si tardo por algo importante?

-Ella decidirá cuando contarnos cariño.

-Bueno señoritas la sala de conferencia esta por aquí siganme.

-Anzu trabajamos aquí, sabemos donde esta todo.

-Cierto Honoka, bueno ya las están esperando.

-Bien vamos allá chicas.

.

.

.

.

.

-Llegaré temprano Nico, mi padre tomara mi lugar por el favor de la última vez.

-Bien te espero para cenar, cuidado de regreso.

-Bien, te llamo después aun tengo trabajo.

-Si.

Maki siempre das tu mejor esfuerzo entre escuela y trabajo, tal vez sea eso lo que me enamoro de ti, pero aun así debo compensar tu esfuerzo, pues nunca me has fallado como pareja, preparare su platillo favorito, me parece divertido que le molesta que le digamos tomate y su comida favorita sea una sopa de tomate. Es tan irónico y lindo a la vez.

"TIN TIN"

El teléfono, de seguro Maki olvido decirme algo.

-Buenas tardes, busco a la señorita Nishikino Maki o en su defecto a Yazawa Nico.

-¡Como que en su defecto idiota!

-Tengo la impresión de ya estar hablando con la señorita Yazawa ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Que quiere?

-Bien tengo un mensaje para usted y si me permite pedirle un favor, quisiera que reuniera a μ's, para notificarles mas claramente lo siguiente.

-¡Dígame que tiene que decirme, tengo cosas que hacer!

-Bien señorita, a nombre de...

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien es todo por hoy pueden retirarse y no olviden su reporte sobre la astrología.

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que vimos a Honoka en el Love Live! ¿que habrá pasado en los días que Eli, Nico y yo no estuvimos? ademas cuando preguntamos a las demás solo dijeron que ella se distancio, no entiendo porque se separaría de sus amigas, siempre estuvo para nosotras y que haga eso tan de repente, no tiene mucho sentido.

"TIN TIN"

-Hola ¿Quien habla?

-Nozomi.

-Nico ¿Que sucede?

-Necesito que reúnas a Rin, Eli y Kotori, nos veremos en el restaurante de Hanayo.

-Calma Nico ¿Que sucedió?

-Se los diré cuando estemos todas reunidas, las veo ahí, ya le avise a Hanayo que iremos todas para allá y cerrará un poco mas temprano. Cuento contigo.

-Pero esp...

¿Que pudo haber pasado para que Nico estuviera así de nerviosa? Bueno sera mejor avisarle a las demás...

.

.

.

.

.

-Y ¿que les parece?

-No, lo se.

-Señorita Tsubasa vealo como una oportunidad de realzar su carrera como idols, el traer a la vista de todos a la exlider de Honoka Kousaka, una oportunidad de brillar mas allá de solo School Idols, tendrán aun mucho mas de lo que ya han tenido, desde siempre han sido comparadas con , ahora no lo serán, serán mucho mas grandes que un grupo que apenas y se reúnen para concierto de Love Live! O sus homenajes realizados a usted señorita Kousaka.

-Mmmmm...

-Ademas su única presentación publica de la señorita fue en el Love Live! Me cuesta admitir que fue lo mas relevante de la noche, incluso si los grupos Aquors y Saint Snow protagonizaron una gran rivalidad hasta ese momento, Honoka a sido la primera página de todos los periódicos.

-Bueno estoy de acuerdo con ello, no esta mal la idea.

-Verdad que no señorita Honoka, ademas de discutía la gira próxima a realizarse, hay una propuesta que tenemos de la señorita Sonoda Umi.

-¿Que?

-No se moleste, es solo una propuesta de negocios que hizo con nosotros, nada ha sido confirmado o firmado, solo prometimos mostrala para ustedes.

-¿Y en que consiste, esa propuesta?

-Se la muestro de inmediato señorita Anju.

Aquel tipo salio corriendo directo a su oficina, pero una propuesta hecha a nosotras por parte de ¿en que consistirá?

.

.

.

.

.

-Levantarse me cuesta cada vez mas, ademas verla tan feliz de nuevo me hace sentir molestia pero felicidad al mismo tiempo, nos dejo a mi y mi abuela, pero al leer esta nota, se podría decir que hizo lo mejor para mi y mi abuela a costa suya. Quizá debería ir buscarla un día de estos.

-Yukiho, se te hará tarde para el trabajo.

-Lo siento abuela, ya me voy.-Solo es necesario ponerme la mascara de nuevo... y ocultar el rastro de la culpa de mi hermana.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien ahora les mostraré...

-Lo siento hora del almuerzo, ademas tenenemos otros compromisos Masamune.

-Pero...

-Descuida volveremos en la noche como a las 11:00, claro si no tienes incoveniente.

-En absoluto señorita Kousaka, las esperare, disfruten su almuerzo.

.

-¿Estas segura de continuar con eso Honoka?

-Si, no pienso detenerme ahora que lo tengo bien decidido. ¿Me pasas el pan?

-Claro, pero el que Sonoda allá hablando con el dueño de la agencia, no me da muy buena espina.

-Tranquila Tsubasa se lo que hago, ahora puedes darme la sal, claro to...

-Esa no.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues... veo que tienes sal en los labios Tsu-ba-sa...

-Vaya, vaya supongo que no tengo opción Ho-no-ka...

.

-Aquí están los papeles.

-Procederé a informarles de inmediato señorita Kousaka.

-Bien gracias.

.

-Bien ya volvimos, Masamune.

-Si, ya esta todo listo.

-¿Y en que consiste?

-La propuesta consiste en algo muy sencillo, ustedes terminaran su gira...

-Al grano.

-De acuerdo señorita Erena... La señorita Sonoda, hizo la propuesta de una gira en conjunto de y A-Rise.

-¡¿Que?!

.

.

.

.

.

-Hasta pronto y con cuidado. Bien ellos eran los últimos clientes. ¿De que quieres hablar con nosotras Nico?

-Aun no llegan Nozomi ni Eli, en cuanto lleguen les diré Hanayo.

-Empiezas a asustarme pero también se lo aferrada que puedes ser.

-¿A quien le dices aferrada?

-Lamentamos el retraso chicas.

-Al menos llegaron.

-Bien ahora nos diras Nico.

-Bueno yo...

-¡Espera Nico! Antes que nada quiero decirles algo que propuse.-Interrumpía Umi a la pelinegra

-¿Que cosa?-Preguntaba Eli.

-Hable con el dueño de la compañía disquera de A-Rise, para proponerles algo.

-¿Y eso es?-Tomaba la palabra Maki.

-Propuse una gira en conjunto con A-Rise y nosotras.

-¡¿QUE?!-Gritaban todas al unisono.

-Es algo que pensé para...

-¿Eres idiota o que?

-Nico...

-Es hasta ahora lo mas estúpido que has hecho.

-Pero ¿Por que lo dices?

-Para eso la reuní aquí.

-Entonces habla Nico.

-Muy bien Maki, ahora que iniciaste un proceso de gira con A-Rise esto se complicara aun mas.

-¡Dilo de una maldita vez, no me dijiste nada por teléfono!

-Dejen de interrumpirme.

-Pues ve directo al grano.

-¡HONOKA NOS DEMANDO!


	7. Reencuentro con el pasado,amor y el odio

-¿Pero que Nico?

-Lo que escucharon Honoka nos demando.

-¿Por que?

-Parece ser que al no estar muerta, considero un plagio a su trabajo, y busca retribución por parte de ello, ella especifica que sin su ayuda, µ's no seria nada...

-¿Quien te notifico la demanda Nico?

-Tranquila Nozomi, primero...

-¡Dime! ¡¿quien fue?!

-Me lo notifico el abogado de Honoka, por eso te llame después de que me colgara la llamada.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste Nico?

-No quería explicarles a cada una, Maki, por eso las cite aquí.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude!

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Enserio una gira a estas alturas?

-¿Tiene algún inconveniente señorita Honoka.

-Un poco, pero...

-No se preocupe señorita Honoka, tómense su tiempo, lo único que tenia que hacer era notificarles esta noticia, si aceptan o no, no hay problema, pero tomen en cuenta el éxito que vendrá después de esto.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta Masamune, gracias por informarnos ¿Nos vamos Tsubasa?

-Claro.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, en cuanto estuvimos afuera Anju y Erena subieron a su auto, por nuestra parte Tsubasa y yo nos dirigimos al nuestro, no hubo conversación alguna, ni siquiera cenamos. Sería una larga noche sin que pudiera dormir. Al menos espero hayan recibido la notificación.

.

.

.

.

.

-Estoy en casa abuela.

-Bienvenida Yukiho, ven quiero presentarte a alguien.

-¿Eh?-Caminaba tomada de la mano por mi abuela, no conozco a nadie, hasta que ante mi apareció un hombre alto, de traje azul marino, corbata roja, con un aspecto intimidante.

-Buenas noches señorita Kousaka.

-Buenas noches señor.

-Descuide, estaba por retirarme y venir mañana, pero me pidieron le entregara esto a usted, y esto para usted señora, no se lo di antes porque la petición de mi cliente era entregarlo cuando la señorita Yukiho estuviera presente, bien me retiro buenas noches.

-Espere lo acompaño...

-No es necesario señorita, pienso que debería ver lo que entregue lo mas pronto posible. Con su permiso.

-¿Que extraño sujeto?

-¿Quieres cenar Yukiho?

-Si abuela gracias.

Mi abuela salia de la sala rumbo a la cocina, por lo mientras yo abría el sobre, de el saque lo que parecía ser un folder y un trozo de papel que cayo al suelo, lo levante y me dispuse a abrirlo de no ser porque mi abuela interrumpió.

-La cena esta lista hija.

-Gracias ya voy-Lo leeré en mi habitación, esto no me da buena espina.

.

.

.

.

.

-Maldita Honoka, nos la va a pagar.

-Cálmate Nozomi, no ganas nada con enfadarte así.

-No me puedo calmar Eli, es un ira incontrolable en mi ser.

-Se que me voy a arrepentir, pero Nozomi...

-¡¿Que?!

-Tengo ganas de... de...

-Con eso no me distrae...

-Traje las cuerdas.

-Ya olvide porque estaba enojada Eli.

-Me va a doler otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

-Gracias por la comida. Abuela deberías ir a dormir ya.

-Ya voy cariño ¿Ya dormiras tu?

-Aun tengo unos pendientes de trabajo, termino e iré a dormir.

-Bien, no te desveles Yukiho, buenas noches.

-Descansa abuela.

Bien ahora que se fue puedo abrir... un momento mi abuela no abrió su sobre, tal vez debería... No es una falta de respeto a su privacidad... pero por otro lado, el señor dijo que tenia que entregárselo cuando yo estuviera presente así que... ¡Al diablo! Veré que contiene el sobre de mi abuela.

Me percate que contenía un folder, no estaba segura pero al abrir este parecía un tipo de pago de cuenta del hospital Nishikino, mas una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre, no lo entiendo lo veré en la mañana. Mi sobre tiene un pago de cuenta también del hospital Nishikino, mas un aviso de pago de los servicios de la casa. No entiendo esto... ¡O cierto! La carta tal vez me revele algo sobre mi sobre o ambos. Abro la carta y me dispongo a leer...

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Que opinas de lo que nos dijo Nico? Kayocchin

-No lo se, me parece extraño, pero cuando vimos a Honoka nos rechazo totalmente, nos sorprendió verla viva...

-Lo se nya, debemos pensar bien como actuaremos ahora, y mas con la propuesta de Umi.

-No es complicado deducir que no nos aceptaran la propuesta.

-Lo se nya. ¿Vamos por ramen?

-Que rápido olvidas las cosas Rin, pero distraernos nos ayudara, vamos.

.

.

.

.

.

-Fuiste un poco imprudente Umi.

-¿Como iba a saber que Honoka nos demando?

-Bueno...

-La propuesta fue de seguro rechazada, así que no hay de que preocuparnos por eso, la demanda...

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Umi, ven conmigo.

-¿A donde vamos Kotori?

-No lo se, ¿te parece ir a cenar algo?

-Bien, vamos.

-Umi...

-Dime Kotori.

-Te amo Umi.

-¡Kotori!

-Amo que te pongas roja Umi.

-Solo te burlas de mi.

.

.

.

.

.

Venia con Maki en el auto, solo venia regañandome por no decirle así que estaba hablando de mala gana con ella.

-Enserio no entiendo porque no me lo dijiste.

-Ya te lo dije maldita sea, deja de molestarme.

-Es que me desesperas Nico, a veces no te soporto. Eres una niña mimada no has cambiado nada, por algo antes mis padres no t...

-No me aceptaban Maki.

Aquello me hirió, pequeñas lagrimas salían de mis ojos...

-Nico...

-¡Si tanto te fastidio porque no me dejas de una vez por todas! ¡Detén el maldito auto!

-Nico, lo siento, no debí...

-¡Detén el maldito auto!

-Nico empieza a llover no me detendré.

-¡Si no lo haces, saldré del auto mientras esta en movimiento!

Maki detuvo el auto y al momento que intente salir ella me detuvo del brazo.

-¡Suéltame!

-Nico perdóname...

-¡Suéltame!

Me zafé de su agarre y empecé a correr sin rumbo, la lluvia comenzaba y por ella se disimulaban mi llanto, apenas y veía a Maki buscándome desde el auto. Así que me metí en un calle y comencé caminar, extrañamente este barrio se me hacia familiar, tras caminar unos metros mas, supe porque se me hacia familiar este rumbo, en cuanto vislumbre las ruinas de una casa y un letrero casi destrozado por quemaduras..

-Esta es... o fue la casa de Honoka...

.

.

.

.

.

Para: Kousaka Yukiho

"Quizás me olvidaste, quizás me odias aún, puedes pensar que tome una buena o mala decisión, pero no soy quien para juzgarte, después de todo yo arruine tu vida y la mía de cierta manera, espero estés bien, tal vez supiste de mi por televisión u otro medio, pero sea la hora en la que leas esto, quiero que sepas que si tome la decisión de irme fue por algo que tu y yo sabíamos, los gastos tras tu hospitalización y las frecuentes visitas al medico por parte de nuestra abuela.

Si buscas exactamente mas respuestas, puedes verme en la cafetería del centro de la ciudad, ven sola.

Atte: Kousaka Honoka.

Veré a mi hermana de nuevo, ella...

.

Me levante lo mas temprano posible, no trabajaba así que deje a mi abuela segura en casa y me fui a aquella cafetería en la que me había citado Honoka. En cuanto llegue vi a alguien que me parecía relativamente familiar, tenia el cabello igual así que me acerque...

-¿Honoka?

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo siento me debí de haber confundido.

¿Seré tonta o me engañaron?

-Hola Yukiho.

Volteé y vi a la persona que mas quise y a la vez odie, frente a mi estaba mi hermana.

-Honoka.

-Yukiho, necesitamos hablar después de mucho tiempo.

-Si, desde que te fuiste.

-Lo se, pero tienes dudas respecto a lo que envié.

-¿Fuiste tu?

-Si.

-Pero...

-Es hora de explicarte todo Yukiho...

-Puedes empezar por ¿como has vivido hasta ahora?

-La ruta de mi vida comenzó así...


	8. Rama familiar

Estaba estupefacta ante lo que tenía ante mi, los restos de la casa y tienda de Honoka, fue aquí donde vinimos una vez todas juntas, al ver esto quedamos sorprendidas, tanto que casi sin preguntar vecinos de la zona nos contaron lo sucedido, pero al parecer la muerte de Honoka era solo un rumor ¿como habría pasado todo esto? Es cierto que Eli, Nozomi y yo, perdimos todo contacto con las chicas, excepto yo con Maki, inclusive el día de su graduación no la vimos, pensamos que estaría en casa y los destrozos que veo ahora mismo fue con los que nos topamos en aquella ocasión.

-¿Que sucedió contigo Honoka?

.

.

.

.

.

Maldita sea, estúpida, idiota, debo manejar mejor mi carácter, esta lloviendo, apunto de oscurecer y Nico se baja del auto, por culpa mía, soy tan estúpida como para dejarme llevar tan rápido sin siquiera pensar un poco en...

-¡Ahí!-Distingo una pequeña silueta parada frente aun edificio derrumbado, estaciono el auto, salgo y corro hacia ella.

-¡Nico-chan!

.

.

.

.

.

Me limito a pensar en una respuesta que conlleve a alguna culpa que tuviéramos Nozomi, Eli y yo, pero no concibo ninguna, mas que la lejanía que tuvimos, me acerco un poco mas, evitando la linea de protección, no entro siquiera a la casa, no hay un lugar por el que pueda pasar, pero en un pequeño espacio resguardado, veo un panfleto de aquellos tiempos, en el aparecen los dueños del local, para ser exactos la familia Kousaka y un pequeño dango sostenido por cada integrante.

-¡Nico-chan!

¿Eh? Una voz conocida me sorprende, asi que salgo de ese lugar guardando el panfleto en mi bolsillo.

-¡Nico-chan discúlpame por favor! No tengo como excusarme, pero es que estoy muy tensa por todo lo que esta pasando, pero no me dejes.

Maki se lanzo hacia mi en un abrazo cayendo de rodillas, quedando su rostro sobre mi estomago, nunca la había visto así, llorar si, pero no como ahora. Así que solo me limito a separar el un poco el abrazo, me inclino ante ella para quedar casi a la misma altura, levanto un poco su rostro tomando su mentón y la beso directo en los labios, me separo un poco de ella, mientras me mira intrigada y sorprendida.

-No tienes de que disculparte Maki-chan, yo fui la tonta por no comprender muy del todo tu sentir y el mio, ambas estamos tensas.

-Nico-chan... No me dejes yo te amo-Maki se lanza nuevamente a abrazarme, así que solo correspondo su abrazo y me acerco a su oído.

-Yo también te amo Maki-chan, vamos a casa o nos resfriaremos por la lluvia.

-Bien.

.

Llegamos a casa y fuimos rápidamente a ducharnos, cada quien sola por supuesto, tras ambas salir de la ducha, nos arropamos y cenamos lo que prepare, fuimos a nuestra habitación, nos recostamos mirando al lado contrario de la otra, hasta que sentí su cuerpo tan cerca del mio. Maki me abrazaba, pese a ser novias de un tiempo, eran contadas las veces que no era densa o tsundere conmigo, así que gire para quedar a la par de ella, nos dimos un corto beso en los labios, y nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, no había necesidad de palabras, nuestras miradas lo decían todo, poco a poco perdimos conciencia y nos entregamos al sueño. Buenas noches Maki-chan...

.

.

.

.

.

Me levante realmente temprano, pese a que tenia que ir mas tarde con el dueño de la compañía, tenia planes desde antes, ver a mi hermana por ejemplo.

-¿Segura que estas lista Honoka?

-No, pero debo enfrentarme a esto Tsubasa, es la única familia que me queda y no quiero perderla, pese a que yo me aleje de ellas, no quiero... no quiero...

-Tranquila cariño, seguro tu hermana lo comprenderá.

-Aun temo que no se presente.

-Se que lo hará Honoka, lo hará porque te quiere pese a todo.

-Gracias Tsubasa.

Desayune con mi novia, desde que vivíamos juntas nunca me dejaba cocinar, solo los postres pero ya se la razón, me despedí de ella con un beso, corto, pero después me atrajo hacia ella dándome un beso aun mas profundo, sentía mas que amor y pasión en ese beso, sentía seguridad en el.

.

Estacione mi auto, unas 2 calles lejos de la cafetería, pues no quería llamar la atención, conjunto de ropa consistía en una falda blanca, unas medias largas de color negro por el frío, unos tacones con poco altura del mismo color, una blusa negra, y si demás estaba una gabardina café oscuro, con unos lentes. Entre a la cafetería como si nada, ordene un café, necesitaba calmarme, miré mi reloj y cuando estaba casi por rendirme escuche mi nombre, al parecer una chica lo dijo mirando a otra persona, cuando vi quien era me apresure a acercarme a ella...

-Hola Yukiho.

Aquella chica volteo y mando su mirada hacia mi.

-Honoka.

-Yukiho, necesitamos hablar después de mucho tiempo.

-Si, desde que te fuiste.

-Lo se, pero tienes dudas respecto a lo que envié.

-¿Fuiste tu?

-Si.

-Pero...

-Es hora de explicarte todo Yukiho...

-Puedes empezar por ¿como has vivido hasta ahora?

-La ruta de mi vida comenzó así...

.

.

.

.

.

-Señor Masamune, su cita con las chicas de μ's fue repentinamente cancelada.

-No hay problema, después de la mención de la gira no parecían estar muy contentas ¿Honoka aun esta confirmada verdad?

-Si, señor.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso

No quería emplear esto, pero si quiero salvar la reputación de mi compañía y de A-Rise tendré que recurrir a ello.

.

.

.

.

.

-... Así que viví en la calles un largo tiempo, hasta que Tsubasa me encontró y me cuido, después me invito a unirme a A-Rise, e hice mi debut con ellas en el último Love Live!

-Vaya que te va bien ahora.

-No me enorgullezco como tal, pero debes entender que lo que hice por ti y mi abuela...

-¿Y me puedes decir en que nos ayudo?

-No se si lo sepas, mi abuela una noche lloraba por nuestros padres, por nosotras, por ti, los gastos eran excesivos, lo que gane como School Idol en ese entonces con μ's se lo deje a mi abuela y tras luego pensar un poco decidí irme de casa para que no tuvieran que invertir en mi, como habrás visto en la...

Yukiho rápidamente metió su mano a su bolso y saco un papel viejo aun doblado.

-Te refieres a esto...

-¿Aun conservas la nota?

-Mi abuela la encontró, no te imaginas cuanto lloro, pero no pudimos ir a buscarte, mi abuela se enfermo poco después y yo tenia mis tratamientos y mis clases.

-Yukiho...

-Fuiste una idiota al irte y abandonarnos, te extrañaba tanto idiota, me preocupaste, fueron 4 años de noches de llanto, culpándome por haber sobrevivido, quizás debí haber muerto para evitar tanto dolor...-Yukiho comenzaba a llorar, se veía como se contenía, no tardaría en empezar un escándalo.

-Tranquila hermana, mi intención no fue mala, quizá debí pensarlo mejor, ademas de suponer que me odiabas.-Esto lo decía mientras abrazaba a Yukiho.

-Te deteste por un tiempo, pero al enterarme que gracias a ti sobreviví, comprendí lo mucho que significabas para mi, no me vuelvas a dejar nunca Honoka.

Mi hermana me otorgaba el perdón por el que sufrí, indirectamente, arruine su vida y aun mas cuando me fui, por fin vivía ese reencuentro con Yukiho, lagrimas caían de mis ojos, mientras ella ahogaba sus gritos sobre mi hombro. Por fin, tenía una familia de nuevo.


	9. Sombras del presente

-Espera Honoka, mi abuela debe saber que estas viva.

-No es mala idea. ¿Esta en casa?

-Creo hoy iría al medico, ya que al abrir tu sobre le dije que era una gratificación por parte del hospital Nishikino, ademas quiero ver que pasara cuando tus amigas te vean seguro que...

-¡No!

-¿Eh, que dijiste Honoka?

-No pienso ver a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Por que?

-No tengo interés alguno en ellas, así que no las pretendo ver en buenos términos.

-¿Te pasa algo Honoka?

-Mejor deberíamos ir a ver a mi abuela, pago y vayamos en mi auto.

-¿Eres rica o que demonios?

-La cuenta por favor-Levantaba la mano esperando a un mesero que me atendiera-Un día de tantos caminaba a mi "casa" y me encontré a Tsubasa, o mejor dicho me encontró ella a mi, me cuido un tiempo y al final ella me confeso sus sentimientos...

-¡Te aprovechaste de ella entonces!

-Si... No, no, no, no... Sabes que no soy así Yukiho.

-Dices que cambiaste, ademas no supe nada de ti hasta hoy.

-Bueno, yo correspondí sus sentimientos, me gustaba cuando iba a la preparatoria y tras lo que paso cuando me encontró, me enamore de ella, y me ha ayudado, hasta ahora lo poco que he conseguido a sido por parte mía, como el auto, algunos bienes del departamento y este desayuno.

-Bueno, eres muy tonta como para planear algo tan elaborado.

-Oye...

No pude decirle nada mas a Yukiho, pues llego el mesero y me dispuse a pagar, ya hablaría en el camino con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

Maldito ruido, cállate... cállate...

-Eli calla tu maldito teléfono! Eli... Eli... Eli...

-mmmm...

-Deja de tontear y calla...

-Mmmmmm...

-No me tomes de ton...

Me giro y veo a Eli amarrada a mi cama, tenia cubierta la boca por eso no podía hablar bien, al parecer quede dormida a un costado de ella usando su abdomen como almohada, esa imagen me incitaba pero primero debía dejarla hablar así que le quite la mordaza de la boca.

-¿Que paso Eli?

-¿Como no lo recuerdas? si tu hiciste todo esto, creo ya sangro de las muñecas.

-Tranquila solo estas un poco irritada.

-¡Ese no es punto, ya suéltame!

-¿Eh? Pero si fuiste tu la que me hizo pensar en otra cosa toda la noche.

-Ya se yo tuve la culpa.

-Ademas Eli, no digas que la pasaste mal anoche.

-Bueno... yo... yo...

Me pongo sobre ella, mientras aun esta amarrada, y comienzo a tocar suavemente su abdomen, mientras ella se contrae por el pequeño cosquilleo que provoco en ella.

-Bien Eli ¿segundo round?

-¡No este sera el round 39!

-¿Eh?

.

.

.

.

.

Me despierto, pero aun veo todo borroso a mi alrededor así que tomo unas gafas que uso para leer, me ayudan a aclarar mi visión, pero me doy cuenta que no la necesito pues un delicioso aroma parece llamarme, apenas me percato ya estoy junto a la cocina, me asomo discretamente y puedo a ver a mi novia en un delantal blanco, estoy tras ella pero puedo escuchar que esta llorando, susurra algo que no puedo percibir claramente, así que voy tras ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Maki, que estas haciendo?

-No se porque lloras pero no quiero que sea por causa mía o externa quiero que nunca estés triste Nico.-Por alguna razón comencé levemente a llorar si bien soy de carácter algo fuerte, a veces muestro mi verdadero sentir con Nico.

Ella se separa del abrazo y pasa sus pulgares sobre mis ojos para retirar las lagrimas que ya caían por mis mejillas.

-No llores Maki, no estoy triste.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy cortando cebolla.

-¿Eh?

-Pero me conmovió lo que me dijiste Maki, gracias por estar conmigo y soportarme como soy, te amo Maki-chan.

-Nico-Nuevamente comenzaba a llorar pero esta vez mas fuerte.

-Maki ¿También te conmoví?

-No... No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Estabas picando cebolla ¿no?

-Si.

-¡Me tocaste los ojos, y lloro porque me arden!

-Lo siento Maki. Pero ¡Jaja!

-No es gracioso Nico-chan idiota.

Sin avisarle corro al baño a lavarme la cara y aliviar mi dolor.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Ya estamos cerca Yukiho?

-Te dije que te pasaste de calle por 3ra vez

-¿Enserio?

-Era la anterior a esa, siempre que me preguntas, te pasas.

-Bien daré una vuelta mas y dime donde es.

-¿No recuerdas?

-Viví en la calle por 4 años, ademas trate de olvidar todo en ese tiempo, no conseguí mucho, pero algo es algo.

-Entra a esta calle y la 4ta casa a la derecha.

-Bien.

Estoy a punto de reencontrarme con un familiar mio de nuevo, obtuve el perdón de mi hermana, espero tener el mismo resultado.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Deja de verme así Nico!

-Lo siento, tienes los ojos muy rojos, no es burla, pero estoy preocupada.

-Solo es la hinchazón, pasara en 4 horas como máximo.

-Bien ¿Que te gustaría hacer hoy?

-No lo se-Dije desinteresadamente.

-Podemos salir a ver una película, o solo caminar.

-Mmmmm... me parece que salir pero sera una sorpresa.

-¿eh? Dime vamos...

-No.

-Dime.

-No.

-Tonta dime o la próxima vez te pondré chile habanero en los ojos.

-No, dije que no.

-Maki-chan tramposa.

Bien, todo va de acuerdo al plan.

.

.

.

.

.

Es de las pocas veces en que me levanto tarde, deje a Kotori en su casa después de cenar, si bien no tocamos el tema de Honoka, no dejaba de pensar en ello, si bien debo ser calmada, no puedo dudar que golpearía a Honoka en la cara...


	10. Arrastrando el pasado al presente

-Adelante, entra.-Me decía Yukiho mientras abría la puerta.

-Permiso.-Le respondí mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Vamos, mi abuela debe estar en su habitación aún es muy temprano, a de estar dormida.

-Bien.

En lo personal me siento un poco nerviosa no vi a mi abuela por mucho tiempo, no tenia el valor de mirarla a la cara, si bien no me culpo y me trato de lo mejor posible, yo solo le correspondí largándome, me mantiene un poco serena que fue por un bien hacía ella y mi hermana, deseo infinitamente verla, y para cuando me doy cuenta estoy frente a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante Honoka, toca la puerta.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Bien-Toco a la puerta mientras mi rostro comienza a tornarse rojo y mis ojos llorosos.

-Pase.-Escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Lentamente comienzo a abrirla, y al los pocos segundos veo una silueta un poco encorvada, con cabello gris suelto largo, hasta la altura de hombros, un pijama blanco, estaba sentada mirando a dirección de la ventana, sostenía algo que no pude distinguir que era, iba a hablar cuando su voz se me adelanto.

-Yukiho, dame un momento y preparare el desayuno.

-No es necesario abuela, ya desayune.

-¿Cocinaste? Si tu quemas todo lo que tocas ¡jejeje!

-Ay, abuela. ¿Como amaneciste?

-Como siempre hija, cansada, jeje-Respondía aun mirando a la ventana-teniendo ese sueño de nuevo, en el que tu hermana toque un día la puerta de esta pequeña casa, y nos reunamos de nuevo-En este punto su voz comenzó a quebrarse por el llanto-siento que falle a tus padres por no buscarla y dejarla a su suerte, cada día siento que muero por fallarles a ustedes, yo debía cuidar de ambas, al final una se fue para no volver, y tu me has tenido que cuidar desde entonces. Ligeramente el tipo que vino a darnos esos folders me dio la esperanza de ver a Honoka, no se porque, pero lo hizo.

-Abuela...-Dijo Yukiho.

-Ademas no hemos pagado el mantenimiento de la casa en 7 meses, pronto nos echaran de aquí y no tengo como pagarlo, solo me queda el marco de oro del periodo Renacentista, pero significa tanto para mi, al tener la foto de toda nuestra familia, que simplemente no puedo-Aquí mi abuela comenzó a llorar desconsolada, mientras yo solo dejaba caer silenciosamente mis lagrimas.

-¿Cuanto debemos abuela? De seguro si trabajo horas extras podríamos...

-¡No! Yukiho, es demasiado. Tu sola no podrías pagarlo, ademas casi no hay comida, soy mas una carga para ti que nada. Quizás debería morir pronto y dejarte una herencia.

-¡No digas eso abuela!-Grito Yukiho, mientras yo me oprimía el pecho por tan hirientes palabras.

-Lo siento hija, no era mi intención molestarte-Dijo un poco mas calmada.-En un momento te preparo tu desayuno.

-Ya dije que no es necesario abuela.

-Por favor déjame ser útil, al menos para olvidar que tu hermana lleva desaparecida 5 años.

-Cierto un día como hoy Honoka se fue-Dijo mientras me miraba tristemente.

-Sabes hija si ahora mismo la tuviera enfrente de mi la abrazaría y no la soltaría, la besaría con tanto amor que tengo a ustedes.

-Bueno abuela deberías girar ahora.-Dijo con cierto tono alegre Yukiho.

Mi abuela solo obedeció y al girar completamente su rostro vi como su semblante cambio a uno mas triste, soltaba lagrimas sin parar, se levanto de la cama dejando el marco sobre esta, se acerco lentamente a mi, mirándome con esos ojos que herede de ella.

-Ho... Honoka... ¿Eres t... tu...uu...?

-Lo siento tanto abuela-Dije mientras intentaba arrodillarme, pero un golpe en mi cara me lo impidió.

Yo solo toque mi mejilla izquierda, mientras miraba con miedo a mi abuela.

-Tonta-Me dijo firmemente sin cambiar su semblante.-Ven aquí Honoka.

Mi abuela solo me abrazo y rompió en llanto total, yo también llore pero un poco menos, invite a Yukiho a unirse a nosotras. Y nos unimos en un abrazo que yo deseaba desde hace tanto, sin saberlo creo que mi hermana y abuela deseaban lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

-Un buen baño siempre es relajante después de un buen trabajo.

-Umi.

-Papá ¿Que sucede?

-Lamento pedirte esto a última hora pero necesito que vayas a esta dirección.

-Claro ¿Que quieres que haga?

-Bueno verás necesito que le digas a una señora que tiene que desalojar hoy mismo su departamento.

-¿Que?-Pregunte incrédula.

-Yo tengo reunión de negocios con los padres de tus amigas Rin y Hanayo. Recuerdas que financiamos juntos un edificio en venta, y pues somos los arrendadores, yo con gusto esperaba mas a la señora, pero ellos ya no le tienen suficiente paciencia, así que me pidieron avisarle del desalojo, pero no tendré tiempo, ya que debo venir al dojo a arreglar unos asuntos administrativos.

-Claro yo iré.

-Bien gracias hija, te debo una muy grande.

-Esta es la dirección-Pensé mientras miraba el trozo de papel que me dio mi padre.

-Por cierto hija, lleva a Saito y Izumi, solo para estar seguros que no te agredan y para sacar las pertenencias de la señora, no puede seguir en el departamento después de las 4 de la tarde.

Solo asentí, faltaban al menos 2 horas para poder ir, le diré a Rin y Hanayo que me acompañen, después de todo sus padres también tienen que ver en esto.

.

.

.

.

.

Una peligris con un lindo vestido gris acompañado de un saco del mismo color y tacones negros, caminaba con un semblante sumamente serio, parecía preocupada, la gente la miraba pero nadie se acercaba en lo mínimo.

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Umi se avergonzara de salir conmigo? Las únicas veces que estamos con su familia me evita, se que es tímida pero debe ser algo mas, lo siento así, de seguro es mi imaginación, he estado un poco mal desde que vimos a Honoka.

-Oye linda ¿No deberías caminar por estos lugares sola?-Dijo un sujeto mientras se acercaba a Kotori de manera intimidante.

-Me se cuidar sola, con su permiso.

-Vamos no seas grosera yo solo me preocupo por ti linda, no querras encontrarte a alguien peor que yo.

-¿Eh?

El sujeto tomo a Kotori de las manos y tapo su boca con su mano. La arrastro a un callejón, y la aprisiono contra la pared mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre Kotori, soltando sus manos y empezando a tocar su pecho.

-Vamos perra, se que estas deseando esto, te esta gustando después de todo-Terminando por lamer su cuello.

Kotori no podía hacer ningún ruido fuerte, pues el tener la boca tapada impedía eso, Kotori empezaba a llorar mientras inútilmente se defendía, el sujeto soltó su pecho y comenzó a dar leves roces a las piernas de esta, su intención era mas que clara. De pronto el sujeto detuvo las caricias y giro su rostro solo para voltearlo de nuevo de manera estrepitosa.

El sujeto cayó y Kotori solo miro a un sujeto de porte elegante que vestía un traje en su totalidad negro, tanto por la camisa como por la corbata, lentes y los zapatos. Kotori entro en pánico y quería correr pero el sujeto de traje la detuvo tomando su brazo, esta acción por supuesto la asusto, hasta que el tipo hablo.

-No puedo dejarte ir así, dos sujetos mas esperaban por allá, será mejor que me esperes, un momento.

-...-Kotori no entendía nada, pero se limito a hacer caso a lo que le dijo ese sujeto, su temor creció cuando miro a dos sujetos gordos acercarse al tipo que estaba tirado por el golpe que cabe mencionar era del mismo forje que los dos anteriores.

Los tres sujetos solo sacaron una navaja cada uno, y se colocaron en posición de pelea, Kotori solo se escudo atrás de quien fue su salvador.

-Oye ¿Puedes mirar dentro de ese contenedor de basura y ver si hay un arma o algo que pueda usar?

-¿Yo?

-Si.

Kotori solo asintió abrió el contenedor mientras el tipo empezaba a retroceder, pues los otros tres comenzaban a acercarse.

-Solo encontré una botella.

-Perfecto dame la botella.

-Pero...

-¡Rápido!

Kotori le lanzo la botella y la atrapo con sus manos, mientras el hombre de traje sonreía confiado.

-Bien idiota, primero te mataremos por entrometido y luego nos divertiremos con esa linda chica. Y tu estúpida arma no te ayudara.

-Seguros gordos.-El solo lanzo la botella y los gordos se separaron para evitar el golpe y giraron sus rostros.

-Como dije no...-El sujeto fue impactado fuertemente con un golpe a su rostro, mientras se alejaba por la fuerza ejercida, pude apenas mirar como sus compañeros eran golpeados de igual manera brutal.

Los 3 sujetos terminaron en el suelo, dañados por esos golpes, mientras que el hombre de traje solo tomaba sus navajas y llamaba por celular a la policía, los sujetos intentaron salir corriendo, pero una fuerte mirada los dejos petrificados, al poco rato llego la policía y se llevo a los atacantes, Kotori solo era entrevistada por un oficial al igual que el sujeto.

-Bien eso sería todo, gracias por su tiempo. Descuiden ya teníamos reportes de estos chicos será fácil que paguen su castigo.

-Gracias oficial-Respondió el chico.

Kotori veía fijamente al tipo que la salvo, estaba hipnotizada, su corazón latía fuertemente y el calor de su rostro comenzaba a ser notorio

-¿Que me esta sucediendo?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Mi coche esta cerca de aquí y...

-No, no quisiera interrumpirte.

-Bueno tengo que atender un asunto, si gustas puedes acompañarme y después te dejo sana y salvan en tu casa. Por cierto mi nombre es Joeri.-Mientras extendía su mano.

-Yo soy soy Kotori-Decía mientras estrechaba la mano de Joeri.

-Un placer, bueno ¿Que me dices?

-Aceptare tu propuesta.

-Estupendo, por favor-Decía mientras se hacia a un lado y extendía su brazo a fin de dejar paso a Kotori.

Ambos subieron al auto y partieron.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vayamos al parque después, ahí venden helado nya.

-Preferiría comer arroz, pero con gusto te acompañare Rin.

-Ustedes solo piensan en comer, deberían cuidar su peso.-Decía con molestia Umi.

-Solo vinimos a acompañarte nya.

-Si pero aun vengo con estos sujetos, para desalojar a alguien de su propia casa.

-Ya cálmense-Intervenía Hanayo-Ya estamos aquí, toca Umi.

-Bien.-Umi solo toco la puerta, al poco momento comenzó a abrirse...

.

.

.

.

.

Estuve conversando con mi abuela, mi hermana, estos momentos realmente los extrañaba, fue lo mas hermoso que he vivido, mi abuela me contó sobre sus deudas y pese a todo vivir con eso no era fácil, le dije que por sus tratamientos médicos y medicinas no tenia que preocuparse yo pagaría todo. Cuando mi abuela menciono que las echarían del departamento tuve un mal presentimiento así que llame a alguien de mi confianza por teléfono, todo era muy alegre cuando llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrirla...

-No esperaba verte aquí Sonoda

-Honoka.-Umi tenia un semblante serio mientras hacía notar como temblaba su mano que había formado un puño en ella.-No vengo a hablar contigo, solo vengo porque los habitantes de este departamento tienen que irse de aquí.

-Así que tu quieres echar a mi abuela y hermana a la calle.

-Espera yo no sabía que...

-Típico de los Sonoda, ademas veo que trajiste apoyo y del mas inútil a mi parecer. Koizumi, Hoshizora dejen de ocultarse ya las vi.

Las chicas solo se asomaron levemente.

-En fin cuanto te deben.-Umi solo extendió un papel y me lo entrego el cual recibí de mala manera, tras verlo lo arroje al suelo y tome mi chequera, puse cierta cantidad y lo firme a nombre de quien tenia enfrente. Y se lo entregue.

-Honoka déjame decirte que...

-¡Toma tu maldito dinero y lárgate!

-No tienes porque hablarme así Honoka.

-¡Largo!

-Me resistí hasta donde pude-Umi solo tomo impulso he intento golpear a Honoka, pero un golpe en su mano desvió el golpe hacia la pared.

-Tardaste un poco Joeri.

-Lo siento señorita Honoka, tuve un pequeño contratiempo.

-¡Hey no toque a Sonoda!

Los tipos que acompañaban a Umi se arrojaron contra Joeri el cual los evito y poco después golpeo sus rostros y al hacerlos aturdir los tomo por la ropa y los arrojo al suelo, venciendolos completamente.

Umi reacciono y fue a atacar a Joeri el cual solo se defendió, esquivando y golpeando golpes, con su agilidad tomo a Umi de su ropa y la arrojo lejos de el, pero de una manera no agresiva.

-Rin, Hanayo atrás. Si estas dispuesto a interferir entre Honoka y yo, terminaras muy mal.

-Veamos que tienes princesa.

Una pelea estaba por comenzar...


	11. Preámbulo a las rivalidades

Umi se posicionaba en una pose de pelea, frente al sujeto que hace un momento dejo fuera de combate a sus acompañantes, ademas de que pudo detener un golpe con tanta facilidad.

-Te recomiendo no meterte conmigo, soy la heredera de el Dojo Sonoda, así que puedo...-Umi no pudo terminar pues perdió de vista a aquel sujeto

-Demasiado lenta, para venir de prestigiosa familia.-Este decía detrás de Umi mientras colocaba su mano extendida detrás de la nuca de Umi.

No lo vi moverse, fue demasiado rápido ¿Quien es este sujeto?-Así que solo te posicionas detrás de tu oponente como un cobarde, me das algo de lastima-Mofaba Umi al sujeto.

-No importa lo que digas, no tengo el mas mínimo rastro de emoción o sentimiento, solo me dejo llevar por el deber.

Umi giro rápidamente intentando golpear al sujeto con su antebrazo, pero este la detuvo, con la mala posición de Umi el sujeto empujo fuertemente a Umi tocando su costilla derecha, por lo que fue la lanzada a una distancia considerable, ni siquiera pudo caer de pie, fue derribada.

Umi se sentaba mal trecha por el daño levemente recibido, mientras Rin y Hanayo llegaban en su ayuda.

-Resistes muy bien los golpes-Se acercaba el sujeto a Umi, mientras este le tendía la mano.

Umi solo repelo el gesto apartando violentamente la mano del sujeto y reincorporándose rápidamente intento golpear de nuevo a Joeri, el cual solo movió la cabeza, terminando por colocar su puño derecho justo en el estomago de Umi, la cual al verse en esa situación se aparto rápidamente.

-¿Por que no me atacaste?

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo, retírate por ahora y no molestes a la señorita Kousaka.

-Rin, Hanayo, obtuvimos lo que buscábamos, vamonos por ahora, no tengo interés en mostrar mi potencial a este sujeto.

Las chicas se retiraban apoyando en su caminar a los chicos que apenas venían recuperando la consciencia, Umi solo caminaba con un semblante molesto.

Joeri y Honoka miraban por la ventana como se alejaban Umi y los demás de ahí.

-Tardaste demasiado.

-Mis disculpas señorita Honoka-Decía Joeri haciendo una reverencia-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero no es excusa por mi falta de profesionalismo.

-Descuida Joeri, por un error no habrá problema, ahora puedes retirarte, si vuelvo a necesitarte te llamare.

-Entendido, con su permiso.

El chico se alejaba, mientras Yukiho y la abuela miraban sorprendidas todo lo ocurrido, Honoka aun tenia mucho que explicar.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde que Joeri bajo de auto Kotori tenia un mal presentimiento sin embargo estaba mas preocupada por el sentir de su pareja sentimental, si bien ella sabía que Umi no es muy de mostrar su cariño por ella en público, había ocasiones en que estando solas ellas 2 compartían momentos muy felices, pero nunca concretaban lo que Kotori anhelaba, tener su primera vez con la mujer que ama, no era secreto para nadie cercana a ella que era muy tímida y retraída, sin embargo como cualquier mujer Kotori tenia necesidades que ha reprimido a lo largo de su relación.

No había manera de pedirle algo como eso a Umi, y cuando sus esperanzas crecían, fue su misma pareja quien las dejo caer tan repentinamente.

FLASHBACK

HACE 3 MESES

Ya casi llego, se me hizo tarde y Umi se molesta si llego tarde. Corría Kotori mientras casi tropezaba, pues su velocidad y usar tacones no le favorecía en ese preciso momento, había quedado de reunirse con Umi para sus acostumbradas citas, ya habían ido a restaurantes, museos, teatros, cines, un sin fin de actividades llevaban acabo, esa tarde cambiaron y decidieron ir a una feria, subieron a muchos juegos, probaron comida deliciosa, se tomaban de la mano, pero de nuevo no llegaba a mas, Umi no hacía mas que evitar los intentos de contacto por parte de Kotori, cientos de veces trato de plantarle un beso en sus labios, pero fallaba, incluso intentándolo en la mejilla, era rechazada, Umi puede que lo notara o lo ignorara, pero cada vez mas alejaba a Kotori de su lado, para finalizar el día, Umi invito a cenar a su novio en su casa, el camino a casa fue muy incomodo para ambas chicas, la peliazul tenía una sensación incomoda, y la peligris se limitaba a responder de manera cortante.

Llegaron a casa y se dispusieron a cenar con los padres de Umi, los cuales recibieron gustosos la compañía. Pues ambos sabían que Kotori era gran amiga de Umi, pero solo eso, su hija nunca les contó de sus preferencias o sentimientos, temía un rechazo de su propia familia, ademas como una heredera de un prestigioso apellido, no podía arruinar todo por algo como ella misma. Sin embargo guardo todo, por lo cual Kotori desconocía los motivos porque no les había dicho de ellas, pensaba que era verguenza por parte de su pareja.

-Y bien señoritas ¿Que hicieron hoy?-Pregunto la madre de Umi.

-Bueno, fuimos a la feria a divertirnos un poco.-Respondió Umi finalizando con una sonrisa mirando a Kotori, lo cual a esta le causo sorpresa.

-¿Solo ustedes? ¿Por que no invitaron a sus novios?-Pregunto ahora el padre.

-¡Papá no digas cosas tan vergonzosas!

-Bueno hija ya es hora de que pienses en un futuro junto a un hombre digno de tu clase.

-Lo se padre, pero es solo que...

En ese momento una esperanza nació en Kotori, sería el momento en que Umi revelaría que ambas...

-¿Solo que hija?

-Que... Aun no estoy lista para el matrimonio. Quizá en algún futuro me enamore de un buen hombre que me hará feliz.

En ese pequeño instante Kotori se paralizo, de un momento a otro la comisura de sus labios bajo y sus ojos amenazaban con soltar sus cristalinas lagrimas.

Kotori se levanto de la mesa, excusándose por no poder continuar y se fue. Dejando a todos muy sorprendidos ante su partida tan repentina.

La pajarita salia casi huyendo de todo y todos, mientras Umi solo vislumbraba como su novia se alejaba, al perderla de vista entro de nuevo a su casa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Lamento la tardanza Minami.-Entraba Joeri al auto.

-¡Oh! Descuida solo pensaba algunas cosas.

-¿Problemas? Si puedo ayudarte en algo mas...

-No, descuida puedo arreglarlo sola.

-Bien, entiendo.-Respondió Joeri con un tono neutro.

Joeri encendió el auto y partieron.

Kotori quería romper ese silencio incomodo que se estaba llevando a cabo así que decidió romperlo.

-Lo siento, es solo que, bueno. Joeri.

-¿Si?

-Tu ¿Tienes algún compromiso?-Pregunto Kotori

-No, estoy libre hasta que mi jefa me requiera de nuevo.

Kotori solo puso un semblante confundido, no esperaba encontrar a alguien tan denso.

-Yo me refiero a si tienes novia o estas casado.

-¡Oh! Bueno, no realmente, no soy alguien que se relacione fácilmente.

-¡Jeje! Te pareces mucho a mi novia. Jeje.

-¿Novia?

Ella solo atino a taparse la boca con ambas manos mientras empezaba a sentir miedo, pues bien era sabido que ser gay o lesbiana no era bien visto por la sociedad, por lo que esperaba un desprecio en ese instante. Solo pudo ver como Joeri movía su mano en dirección a su bolso dentro de su saco, mientras aun conducía, Kotori entro en pánico sin poder reaccionar abrió los ojos y se percato que Joeri solo había sacado un cigarrillo y prendió fuego. Ella incrédula y con miedo pregunto.

-¿No, no te molesta que tenga novia?

Joeri aspiro el tabaco y dejo salir el humo antes de responder-No, no soy esa clase de gente homofobica, soy de un carácter muy regio, por lo cual pequeñeces no me afectan.

-Bueno gracias, por entenderme.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Eh?

-Puedo tener una remota idea de lo que pasas, pero no puedo entenderlo ya que no hemos vivido lo mismo.

-Oh vaya.-Dijo Kotori sorprendida.

-Después de todo nunca he tenido pareja, o siquiera intentado algo con alguien, nadie se preocupa por mi, nadie me ha dicho que hacer, dudo que le haría caso, pero uno nunca sabe, habrá alguna excepción ¿No crees?

En ese instante un semáforo obligo a Joeri a detener el auto, Kotori solo lo miraba de una manera intensa, una manera que no hacía desde Umi...

Se perdió en un mundo de pensamientos, y cuando regreso en si tenia sus labios unidos a los de Joeri.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hermana no estoy segura si eso sea lo correcto.

-Aunque no lo fuera, no puedo retractarme Yukiho. ¿O no abuela?

-Mmmm... es una difícil manera de ver las cosas, pero ambas están en edad de entender a su manera y dirigirse en la vida.

-Abuela me confundes-Decía Yukiho con un reproche.

-Ya creceras y lo entenderás hermanita-Respondía Honoka mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yukiho.

-¡Hey! La tonta eres tu no yo.

Honoka y su abuela rieron ante esto último.

-Por cierto, empaquen sus cosas Yukiho, abuela.

-¿Eh? Pero...

-Sin peros, solo pague la deuda que tenían, ustedes se irán a vivir conmigo a mi departamento.

-¿Pero..?

-La mudanza llegara en 2 horas, tienen tiempo de prepararse.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien chicos, chicas solo el último paso y listo. Perfecto terminamos, dense un aplauso, se lo merecen, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, practiquen y suerte en su día de hoy.

Una rubia de ascendencia rusa terminaba con su ultimo grupo de clases de baile, se dirigía a su ducha privada en su despacho, pues ademas de ser profesora, era la directora de su propia escuela de baile, fundada junto a su hermana, se podía decir que su vida era muy buena, ya que ambas se dedicaban a sus pasiones, el baile para Eli y la interacción de la gente con Arisa.

Eli entro a su bañera solo un momento para relajarse, encendió su televisor y miro tranquilamente, cuando estaba a punto de salir su celular sonó, lo tomo pensando que era Arisa con algún problema administrativo pero cambio ante tal mensaje por parte de su expareja.

De:Mari

Asunto: Reunión.

Eli, lamento contactarte de esta manera pero es urgente que nos veamos, si puedes por el restaurante en el que nos conocimos, te espero el viernes a las 3:00 pm. Espero verte.

Ese mensaje no le daba buena espina, después de todo fue su prometida alguna vez en Rusia, pero por alguna razón ella ahora estaba nuevamente en Japón, al parecer los abogados de ambos padres de las chicas habían llegado a un acuerdo para permitirles reunir de nuevo, una batalla, estaba a punto de ser librada.

.

.

.

.

.

Maki y Nico salían de su departamento con intención de hacer unas compras para su casa, comida, y algunos artículos de primera necesidad, aunque el amor de una chica pelinegra por la moda, hacia a Maki gastar un poco mas de dinero y tiempo. Maki podía salir como cualquier persona normal, pero su enana tenia que ocultarse un poco mas debido a su creciente popularidad como Idol, estaba cerca de llegar a ser profesional.

Mientas Nico escogía las verduras y frutas a llevar Maki leía una revista, al leer un articulo sobre los beneficios médicos del tomate camino hacía su novia, y sin percatarse choco con una persona, pero no fue desagradable sintió como si una almohada la empujara, se reincorporo y pidió disculpa, al alzar la mirada se percato que era Nozomi.

-Vaya, vaya, así que mis mejores amigas están de compras juntas.

-Nozomi, no esperaba verte.

-Es normal, yo tampoco esperaba verlas, ademas estaba distraída.

-¿Distraída?-Pregunto Maki.

-Si, veras desde nuestro encuentro con Honoka, no puedo evitar pensar en que no fue solo de ella, sino que todas nosotras tuvimos culpa de algo en realidad.

-Ahora que lo dices, puede que tengas razón.

-La tiene de hecho-Llegaba Nico a la conversación sosteniendo una sandía cuadrada.-Un gusto verte de nuevo Nozomi.

-Hola Nicocchi.

-Por cierto ¿Haz hablado con Eli?

-No, desde que volvió de Rusia y se vio comprometida con unos asuntos personales, tuve que mudarme y la veo ocasionalmente.

-¿Ya no están juntas?-Pregunto Maki.

-Bueno no en la misma casa, pero aun somos pareja, solo que me quiere mantener lejos de esos asuntos que dice pueden perjudicarme, y confió en ella, por eso salimos ocasionalmente.-Respondió Nozomi.-¿Por que preguntas Nico?

-Bueno, parece ser que esos problemas llegaron aquí.

-¿Que?

Nico tomo su celular y mostró el mensaje que apenas había recibido hace unos minutos.

De:Eli

Asunto: Ayuda.

Nico, parece ser que mis problemas en Rusia han llegado a Japón, necesito me acompañes por favor al restaurante de Hanayo, pero necesito que llegues de incógnito, por si requiero ayuda, ya informare a las demás después, gracias, te espero a las 2:45 pm el viernes próximo.

Nozomi cambio su semblante al leer el mensaje.

-Necesito respuestas-Nozomi salio corriendo, pero Nico la detuvo jalando su blusa.

-Espera que paguemos y vamos juntas en nuestro auto.

-Bien.

Apenas pagaron fueron a toda marcha a la escuela de baile.


End file.
